


Child's Pose

by coffeethyme4me



Category: White Collar
Genre: D/s, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Paddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeethyme4me/pseuds/coffeethyme4me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP: Some Dom!Peter, sub!Neal, some yoga, paddling, getting off, established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child's Pose

**Author's Note:**

> Own nothing.

"More."

Neal whined.

"More."

Neal's back arched the way Peter wanted, the sweat sliding into the dipped valley of his supple spine, and Peter brought the leather paddle down on his fiery hot bottom again. It was harder to control left-handed, but he was getting better, his strikes more pointed, the paddle laying itself nicely flat across the tender flesh.

The new angle also let him do this.

"Ahhh!" Neal cried out as the paddle slapped his balls. He went silent, breath held, as it struck five more times in the same delicate spot. Peter watched him valiantly maintain the arch. He could tell by the way his fingers made claws on the floor that the urge to tuck tail and protect his soft sac was great.

Peter watched the succulent balls bounce against the black leather and had to grip the base of his cock to keep from coming. He'd been stroking himself for the last ten minutes and he was ready, his cock leaking and sore from fucking Neal's ass an hour ago.

"Relax," Peter said and watched Neal's body sag with relief. "Lay your head down."

Neal laid his cheek down on the floor, tired arms stretched down by his sides. His graceful back elongated again and his sweet ass rested on his heels. Child's pose never looked so beautiful, Peter thought.

Peter circled his paddling wrist, listening to the pops, and he let go of his cock, able to stand the level of arousal sufficiently enough not to come all over himself. He watched Neal breathing, his slick back rising and falling, his eyes closed. Peter took secret pleasure in watching him rest.

"Back up," Peter demanded after only a minute. And his heart filled with adoration when Neal didn't utter one complaint, just lifting himself back onto his hands and knees compliantly, strong, lean muscles leveraging him up fluidly.

"Spread your legs," Peter said, and then he watched as the action exposed Neal's clenched anus.

Peter swiped some of his own pre-cum from his wet slit. He knelt and pet Neal's hole with a thick finger. Neal moaned and his ass automatically relaxed, letting Peter slip inside. Peter just teased around the rim, stretching it, fucking just until he couldn't see his fingernail. Neal arched his back for more.

"Stay like that," Peter commanded. And then he took his finger out, stood, and started laying his hits across Neal's creamed and hungry asshole. Neal said his name like a prayer and started shivering, a sure sign that his subspace was taking him into something nearing a trance. He'd come soon.

Peter took his cock again and started stroking toward orgasm, aiming at Neal's paddled asshole, striking the leather down on it hard and fast, reddening the little bud. It started to look like it did when Peter had fucked it for too long. Peter got the paddle out of the way and came, landing ropes of semen on Neal's sore hole. A viciously hard jolt rocked him when he saw that Neal was trying to open it for him, relaxing the ring of muscle and trembling.

"Hold your ass open," Pete gasped, and Neal's quick hands were there, pulling his anus open, half-pleas not even making it past his lips. Peter missed and hit the cleft where ass meets lower back. He squeezed down under the mushroom head, forcing another glob that finally struck true, going right in Neal's hole, and Neal cried. He shook and he cried, "Peter…"

And Peter fell to his knees behind Neal. "Keep it pulled open," he said. And Neal did, but Peter didn't fuck his hole, even though his drained cock was still hard enough that he could fit it inside and pump for maybe another two or three minutes. Instead, he took Neal's cock, pulling down on it like a cow's udder. He just looked at the precious, blister-red hole being spread open for his pleasure (for Neal's pleasure, too, since Peter knew he loved the humiliation and the physical sensation), and he stroked Neal's gorgeous cock, reveling in the feel of it in his hand, a warm and thirsty thing, and the awesome sight of Neal whimpering before him.

Peter palmed the paddle again, and while he jerked Neal off, he tapped it against the vulnerable, spread asshole, not hard, just gentle, insistent tapping that sent Neal over the edge of his control.

Peter felt the cock in his fist swell and twitch as Neal came…watched the hole try to clamp closed in its own orgasm while Neal's long fingers held it open. "You are insanely beautiful," Peter breathed, not even sure Neal could hear him or that he wanted him to.

When the last wicked wave passed over him, Peter said to Neal, "Child's pose," and Neal sighed, curling up in a limp ball again. Peter stayed kneeling behind him, and he stroked his back in lazy elliptical orbits. Neal's soft, hot skin a distinct obsession, a rapturous pleasure for Peter. Neal moaned happily, utterly spent, and Peter sifted his fingers through the damp, dark hair.


End file.
